Strawberry
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Severus Snape and a Dragon? What? random drabble!


Jessica sighed in aspiration, her fingers pulled lightly at the strands of blonde hair which fell in front of her face. For a moment she prodded at the hair slide which kept the rest at bay. Eventually she stood up and moved towards the small wooden door. Her green plaid dress swayed around her hips as she moved. Her pale blue eyes scanned the room quickly before sliding outside into the cold, dungeon air. She walked slowly to muffle the clicking of her heels against the stone floor but eventually found herself beside a large statue of a dragon, its claws stretched out in front of the grey body.

'Professor Snape' she whispered against its head. A low rumble sounded through the corridor before it slid aside slightly to reveal a small opening in the brick work. Looking around again she dropped herself to the ground and crawled into the gap, being careful to avoid letting her clothes rip against any of the exposed edges within the petit gap. Her palms felt like they were burning against the rough surface. Eventually she stumbled out into a small clearing surrounded by trees. The moonlight barely lit the clearing and the snapping of twigs was the one thing that alerted Jessica to the presence of another. She backed herself close against the trees and listened to the sound of twigs breaking. 'Strawberry?' She whispered, half hoping that she wouldn't be heard. The noise continued to invade the clearing and Jessica pulled her wand close against her, her pale eyes slowly adjusting itself to the darkness. A muffled cry sounded and Jessica relaxed before stepping forwards into the clearing, her wand dropping to her side. 'Oh Strawberry, you scared me' She giggled attempting to study the still dark clearing. 'Straw...' Her words were cut of by the shuffling of clothes and a hand wrapping around her mouth. She attempted to scream but felt the breath being pulled from her lungs as she attempted and another hand, which gripped tightly onto her wrist, prevented her from raising her wand in defence. As her head started to spin from lack of oxygen she stopped struggling against the impossibly strong person, oddly the warmth was intoxicating and somewhat soothing. Eventually she felt the grip loosen and she dropped to the floor, her oxygen deprived body unable to hold her up. Whatever force forced the oxygen from her lungs had lifted and her breathing was normal, if a little rapid.

'Student are not allowed out of the grounds' A sneering voice called behind her and she could practically see his curled lips and stony glare, she would have laughed if she had the ability to. A gust of wind grabbed up her hair as a yelp from her Professor was heard. Jessica could breath almost normally and she forced herself to sit up. A blur of dark purple caught the corner of her eye as it surrounded Professor Snape, a low growl sounded but Jessica could not identify the source.

'Straw...Strawberry' she gasped in an attempt to shout and the blur came to a halt. Leathered wings and a s long snout came into view as the creature hovered in the air, its wings flapping occasionally to maintain it. After a moment of studing Jessica the creatures graceful swept to the ground, its wings folding back as it landed by her side with a soft cry. It curled its arrow-headed tail around its body and curled up against Jessica, puffs of smoke emerging from its snout. Jessica placed her hand gently against its dark scales, careful to avoid catching her skin against the sharp edges. 'It is dangerous to attack someone around their familiar' Jessica hissed at her professor.

'its dangerous to keep dragons, not to mention illegal without a permit' He growled back, his sharp black eyes glaring daggers into the dark scales of the dragon.

'He isn't dangerous, can't even breath fire yet' She cooed to the dragon, who lifted its snout and almost purred in appreciation. Professor Snape 'hmmed' in disbelief and folded his arms against his chest. 'The poor thing got lost' She continued with a sad undertone to her voice as she looked down at the red eyes. Snape sighed in annoyance at her and glanced around the clearing, the sun was starting to stream through the trees and illuminate the clearing, in patches the dirt was exposed and a mound of grass and branches had been built t the side, it seemed almost like a shelter. In another part was a rotting troth stained red, which he assumed was to feed the dragon, what did she call it? Strawberry. He wrinkled his nose in disapproval at the name.

'I believe that 'poor thing' is a Hebridean Black, the most violent of Dragon's' He drawled slightly uncertain as he studied the creature, admittedly it didn't look dangerous curled up against one of his students, its scales shining in the pale light. Strawberry yawned, showing the small fangs it had developed, before settling down against its tail, the spikes on the top of its head lying almost flat against the back of its head. Jessica nodded and smiled slightly at the recognition.

'I studied before taking charge of him' She said proudly while holding her head. Admittedly he was impressed by her ability to keep the dangerous creature alive, and by the looks of it healthy. 'but...' She looked forlorn for a moment as she looked down at the dragon, who by now had drifted off into sleep. Professor Snape remained quiet as she struggled over her words, unsure whether informing him would help her. 'He can't breathe fire, he should' She mumbled deciding she couldn't get in any more trouble. Professor Snape sighed against and sat himself down near them, his black cloak fanning out around him. He reached his fingers out towards the dragon who jumped and snapped its small, sharp teeth at him with a low, rumbled growl.

'If I agree to help him learn, will you let him into a more natural area' He asked turning his dark eyes to Jessica and his eyebrow raised. She thought for a moment before nodding slowly a sad edge to her actions. Strawberry whimpered in confusion. 'Books?' Jessica nodded again and stood up before walking over to one of the nearby trees, the base was hollowed out and she managed to shuffle a couple of battered books out into the light. She dragged them towards her Professor and laid them out in front of him, careful to keep them from being scratched or dented. Snape examined each book and placed them into piles, which Jessica could not identify as she sat watching him sort, his long fingers curling around the spines. Jessica was happy to sit and watch as he studied and organised the information before him and Strawberry rushed around the clearing, chasing stray leaves which tumbled from the nearby trees.

-x-x-x-

AN: Okay so mostly an exercise in description but also i liked the idea of playing with Dragons, I guess it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I was suppose to explain how Snape got there but I couldn't fit it in, considering I didn't want too much talking. You'll just have to make it up yourself, maybe if I continue this I will get around to it. If I have reason to continue it? I don't know, what do you lot think?


End file.
